Team Rocket
IC Purpose: To capture and enslave the pokemorphs, the takeover of the Johto region, and the acquirement of wealth. Team Rocket is in many ways an old-school mafia: More into making money than inspiring sheer terror. They look out for their own, though, and woe be to you if you try to double cross them. Once you're in, you're only leaving in a bodybag. But if you stick around, the rewards can more than make it worth your while. Ranks: Leader Boss of the team. Only one exists at any given time Commandant Head of a specific region of operations. Highest player rank in-game. Only one at any given time for our region. Science/Research Division Slightly outside the normal hierarchy are scientists and other researchers who create tools for the team's ilk. For reasons of none having the necessary knowledge, morphs will not hold this rank unless they are a specific limited-run experiment themselves, and these will be VERY restricted. Agent Just below a Lieutenant in rank, but does not lead a team of lesser members. Has authority to carry out missions autonomously from, and reports directly to, the commandant. Lieutenant Head of a team of three to five Sergeants and Grunts. Only humans can hold this rank. Sergeant A Grunt who as proven their loyalty and worth. Able to lead missions of lesser importance, and issue orders to grunts in the absence of a ranking officer. Grunt ''The rank and file of the team. The vast majority of 'morph player characters in the team hold this rank. Has limited access to the Team's information beyond what is necessary for a given job. '' Recruit ''Characters who have just joined hold this rank. Are kept under heavy observation, must remain with at least one other member ranked Sergeant or above at all times, and has limited access to team facilities. '' Joining the team If you're a human, joining is simple enough if you are honest about wanting in on the action. IC your character would have to have some sort of name in the criminal underworld, and to have made their intentions known. After that, the team would have contacted them if they were interested. Now, Team Rocket isn't stupid. Even as a splinter group they have MORE than enough ways to see through any infiltration schemes, so forget any of that. Only way you're getting in is if you're an honest crook wanting to make a living. For Morphs, things are a bit different. The easiest way to play a Morph in TR is to make them have been the Pokemon of a TR agent. While the team -does- theoretically kidnap Morphs for their own use, they have not begun doing so as common practice since they have yet to create any sort of containment system beyond just keeping them in pokeballs. However! You are more than welcome to come up with a reason why your character is in the team, so long as you get a staffer to approve it. We encourage creativity. Either race, upon admission to the team, will be kept under strict observation and assigned to one or two other agents for training. Entry rank is Recruit, and promotion is based on merit. If you want your character to advance, they have to prove themselves useful and worthy of the team's trust. Most morphs will not be able to advance beyond Grunt, and none will EVER hold a rank Lieutenant or above on the list.